


More of Joy than Pain

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [23]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades and Persephone explore new levels of intimacy.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 23
Kudos: 321





	More of Joy than Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Both Hades and Persephone had a rough week, lots of bad dreams for Hades. Zeus is still pretty pissed about the punishment Persephone inflicted on Apollo with help from her loyal new followers, the Furies. Zeus and Hera have been having major problems.

**Persephone:**

Snuggled up tight to Hades's side, I have to exert myself to stay awake. It's been a really long, exhausting week, and my sleep has been mediocre at best. The movie we chose is cute, with lots of singing and dancing, but it's dragging on and my eyes feel very heavy.

Hades made dinner for me tonight; an incredible dish of layered mushrooms and creamy sauce under a puff pastry crust, and I'm still feeling full and contented. The dogs are draped all around us, in various stages of falling asleep. John is lying with her head in my lap, and her buzzing snores are soothing.

I stifle another yawn. I really don't want Hades to think I'm bored. My eyes blink slowly as I try to focus on the movie. My head rests comfortably on his chest and my arm is draped over his torso. I squeeze a little and he gives a happy little sound like a grunt and I smile.

His hand on my shoulder moves in small circles, massaging and stroking. It's extremely relaxing. I'm blinking more frequently, my eyes insisting on closing, and I stop resisting.

***

"Hey Kore, time to wake up now. Come on, Sweetness. That's it. Are you back? No?"

I'm sitting up on the couch, feeling warm and boneless. Hades is behind me, rubbing my shoulders firmly with both hands. Looking down, I see Big John on the floor, blinking sleepily and looking at us with mild reproach.

"What--" I say, and a huge yawn ambushes me. I growl through it, and stretch my arms.

"Are you back? You are. Hello, Sweetness." Hades rests his chin on my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's all right, you've had a rough week. Come on, I'll take you home."

Hades brings my jacket, and I hold his hand all the way to the car. While he drives, he tells me about the parts of the movie that I missed. I suppose he's trying to keep me from falling back asleep until he gets me home, but ironically, I'm wide awake now. I'm thinking about the slightly surreal experience of waking up to him talking to me and massaging me. 

It felt incredibly good. He's so kind. There are tears in my eyes, thinking about how sweet he is to me. I was asleep in his arms and completely vulnerable--he could have done anything he wanted with me. Well, in truth, Hades could have done anything he wanted with me at any point since we met and there's little I could do to stop him. 

But he doesn't. He woke me gently and he's taking me home. The contrast with that  _ other _ man could not be more stark. That one came into my room uninvited, woke me, and would not take no for an answer. He took what he wanted and left me devastated.

I'm quiet the whole way home, listening to Hades's low voice, and thinking hard. By the time he pulls up outside my house I've made up my mind. I know what I want. The only question is: will I be brave enough to ask for it?

***

Hades walks me inside. I think he’s concerned that I'm going to fall asleep on my feet if he doesn't take care of me. Just inside the door he embraces me for a good-night kiss. I pull back to say what I need to say.

"Did you really mean it when you said I'm in charge? That I get to make the decisions?" I'm looking up into his eyes, which is difficult given what I'm trying to say, but I need to make it clear both that I'm fully awake and that I'm serious.

He looks wary. “Yes, of course I did.”

“Okay.” I take a deep breath, steeling myself. “I’d like to go back with you, and stay the night.” My cheeks feel very hot and my heart is hammering. Hades’s eyes are very wide. “I want--I want to snuggle with you all night. Is that weird?” I’m relieved that I got through that but now it’s out there. I said the thing.

His mouth is moving but he’s not saying anything. I feel like I want to run away and hide. “No, it’s not weird.” He lowers his head until his forehead rests against mine. “I think it sounds wonderful. Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I say. Now that I know that it’s okay with him I feel a surge of confidence and excitement. “I want to pack a bag.”

Hades follows me down the hall and stands in the door of my room. Even now, he doesn’t come in; he’s respecting my space. I take a bag from my closet and put some clothes in it, then grab some things from the bathroom that I’ll need. “Okay, I’m ready.”

***

The house seems very quiet and dark when we return, much more than it was earlier this evening. Hades is carrying my bag for me, and holding my hand. He keeps looking at me. I think he’s checking that I’m not getting cold feet. He leads me up the tall staircase that I remember descending the first morning I was here, exploring the house with my hair trailing on the ground behind me.

In the hallway upstairs, I pause outside the first doorway, the room where I slept before. Through the door, I can see the tapestry depicting Cerberus. I take another step, looking at Hades, and he walks with me. He stops at another door farther down. This must be his room. I look inside. It’s a large room, dark and austere, with huge windows looking out on the city. The large bed has a black cover and several pillows. There’s an armchair in the corner, and not much else. 

I’ve been standing here too long. I’m nervous. Did I make myself clear when I asked to stay tonight? Does he understand what I meant? Maybe I should say something.

“Kore. It’s okay if you change your mind. I can take you home, or you can sleep in the guest room if you’d like, or I’ll move if you’d prefer to sleep here. Anything you want.” His voice is soft and low.

I look up at Hades. His eyes are so gentle. “I’m not changing my mind.” I think about saying more, apologizing for my nerves, but I don’t.

“Okay.” He steps into the room and holds his hand out to me. I take it, following him. He leads me across the room, through another door. It’s a closet. A really huge closet, lined with shelves and drawers and clothing racks. 

“I have too much stuff, I know,” Hades says.

“I think this closet is bigger than my bedroom.”

“Um, yeah. You’re probably right. ” He’s tense and I wonder why.

“You definitely have more clothes than I do,” I say, to see what will happen.

“Oh. Yeah.” He’s rubbing the back of his neck, and his posture is all twisted up. “I’ve been getting rid of a lot of old junk--”

“Things you got tired of?” I smile. I don’t know why I’m enjoying his discomfort so much. It’s probably not very nice of me.

“I thought--well, I thought the space might be useful.”

“Space is a good thing.” I wait.

“So… I guess… maybe you could use some of the space?”

“I’d like that,” I say. I feel bad for teasing him. I take my bag from him and look around. I can’t really tell where this space is, it all looks full to me.

“How about over here?” Hades says. He pushes some suits to the side of one rack. He opens a drawer and takes out some sweaters, moving them over to another drawer. 

“Thank you.” I open my bag. “Can I have a hanger?”

“Of course.” 

I unpack my clothes into the drawer, arranging them neatly. They only occupy a small portion of the space he emptied. Hades comes back and hands me a hanger. I take it and hang up the dress I brought, then I gather up my pajamas and toiletry bag.

“The bathroom is through there.” Hades points to another door. “There’s clean towels on the shelf near the shower.”

**Hades:**

I select a pair of thin sweatpants and a t-shirt for sleeping in. I empty my pockets into the tray on my dresser: phone, wallet, keys, stone, knife. I change quickly in the dressing room, and put away my clothes from today.

I look the bedroom over carefully. Everything is clean and neat. I just changed the sheets a couple days ago, after I woke up sweaty from an awful nightmare. I turn back the covers and fluff the pillows. I’m trying to think of what Persephone will need. Is it warm enough in here? I could get another blanket. Maybe she gets thirsty at night. I dash downstairs and fetch two water bottles.

When I return, Persephone is standing in my bedroom. She’s wearing a black tank top and loose pink pants with little animals on them. Her feet are bare and she’s cut her hair very short, leaving her ears and neck exposed. She’s incredibly lovely.

“I brought some water. In case you get thirsty.”

She smiles. “Thanks.”

I nod, and give her the bottles, and go take my turn in the bathroom.

***

When I emerge, Persephone is sitting in the center of the bed, holding Fudge and Russell in her lap, petting and talking to them. The dogs look like they’re settling down for sleep. I’m not too thrilled about that, having no desire to share Persephone tonight. She looks up and smiles at me.

I sit down at the edge of the bed and wait. I want to be absolutely sure of what she wants. I don’t want her to feel scared or nervous at all--if she wants to back out, that’s fine. I watch her, and she turns her head to glance over her shoulder.

“Where do the dogs usually sleep?”

“Wherever they want. It varies.”

“So they won’t feel slighted if I make them go?”

“I don’t think so. There are plenty of nice places for them in the house.” I’m glad she’s thinking along the same lines I am.

“Okay. Off you go, sweet boys,” she croons, and nudges the dogs to the edge of the bed. Russell hops down and wanders off without a fuss, but Fudge turns to give her a look of betrayed disappointment before he goes. I chuckle.

Persephone scoots backwards and lifts the covers over her legs.

I turn off the lights, and slide into the bed, half-reclining, waiting for her to let me know what she wants. She doesn’t make me wait long.

“Aren’t you coming over here?”

“Okay.” I shift over until I feel her hand on my chest. I open my arms for her and she burrows right in; her head on my shoulder, her arms around me, stroking my back. I kiss her forehead tenderly, and pull the blankets up to cover her.

“Are you warm enough?”

She’s nuzzling against my neck. “Yes. This is perfect.”

I’m staggered by Persephone’s trust in me. It can’t be an easy thing for her, to be trying to figure out our relationship and her own needs. With what she’s been through, I wouldn’t blame her if she were afraid. I imagine she feels very vulnerable.

I try to analyze my own feelings. My arms are full with my lovely, kind, generous girlfriend. I can feel her breathing, in time with mine, and the pressure of her breasts against my chest. Contentment washes over me. It’s not an emotion I’m very familiar with. It’s not what I expected to feel in this moment, either. But it’s good. It’s very, very good.

I’m in my house, in my bed, in the dark. But I’m not alone.

“Love you,” Persephone murmurs, half asleep already.

“I love you, too.” I lie awake for some time, holding this exquisite sleeping goddess in my arms.

***

When I awaken, the first thing I’m aware of is Persephone, nestled against me. She turned during the night and is facing away from me now, using my stretched-out arm as a pillow. Her bottom is pushed firmly against my groin. I hold my breath, wondering if I did anything while I was sleeping that I shouldn’t have.

Her breathing is slow and even, so I guess she’s still deeply asleep. I’d like to free myself before she wakes up. I need some privacy to take care of certain  _ difficulties _ that arose during the night.

I pull back slowly from her, then carefully extract my arm. Persephone snuffles and murmurs and rolls onto her belly. I admire her for a moment. Her top is rucked up a little, exposing some of her lower back where her waist starts to swell into her hips. I shake my head, remembering that I  _ must _ get up before she wakes. I rise and head for the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

I lean against the door and think of Persephone, her sweet round ass pressed against me, the faint flowery scent of her hair, the weight of her breasts against my arm. I reach into my pants and grasp my aching cock. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but if I don’t, I’m very likely to embarrass myself.

A few quick strokes and I’m nearly there. I think of Persephone’s lips on mine, the sweet sounds she makes, the eager explorations of her tongue when we kiss. That’s all it takes. I gasp softly in relief as hot flares of tingling sensation wash through me, surging out of me in forceful bursts. 

That was more intense than the simple release of pressure that I expected. I suppose just knowing that my beloved is nearby lent an extra savor to a normally perfunctory action. I hum to myself as I clean up. 

When I return to the bedroom, Persephone is awake, blinking sleepily at me and rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, Sweetness. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmmmm. Yes, very. How about you?” Her voice is scratchy from sleep. It’s adorable. I sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Me, too.” I’m surprised that I didn’t even notice until she asked, but I slept straight through until morning and I feel great. “So, do you like pancakes?”

She’s right in the middle of a stretch, which is an absolute  _ delight _ to watch. She snorts with laughter. “Of  _ course _ I like pancakes. What kind of person doesn’t like pancakes?”

“I dunno. Weirdos?” I grin.

Persephone reaches up and grabs my shirt, pulling me down to her. She twines her arms around my shoulders. “Do you mind if I kiss you before I brush my teeth?”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” 

Her lips are firm against mine and she tastes like honey. I could lose myself in her.

***

I pour three dollops into the hot pan and watch as the tops start to bubble. I realize that I made a huge amount of batter and it’s going to take ages to cook it all at this rate, so I take out a second pan and start heating it. 

A pair of pink arms suddenly wraps around my middle, and I feel Persephone pressed against my back. I grin widely. 

“Hello, Sweetness. I didn’t hear you come down.”

“See, I can be sneaky.” She squeezes, and then lets go. “How can I help?”

“You can set the table,” I tell her. I shouldn’t be surprised that she wants to help, she was the same way last night when I made dinner. She knows where the dishes and things are now, and I watch her bustling around, carrying things to the table. 

I flip the pancakes in the first pan, and add batter to the second. We’re going to have lots of leftovers.

Persephone returns to the kitchen. “Do you have any flower vases?” she asks.

I point. “In that cabinet over there. Um, top shelf, do you want me to reach something for you?”

“No, I can do it.” She floats up to inspect the available choices, and selects a low glass bowl. She places it on the counter next to the sink. I have to turn away to check the pancakes.

When I turn back, Persephone is creating flowers using her power, making little fizzing noises as she crafts them. She inspects each bloom before she arranges it in the bowl. So far she’s made pink roses and some blue flowers I don’t recognize.

“What are the blue ones?” I ask. They’re the same flowers that are blooming in her hair.

“Myosotis,” she says, looking up at me with a little smile. “People call them forget-me-nots.”

I have to turn away again and attend to my frying pans. When everything is stable again, I return to gazing at Persephone. She’s concentrating on her work, and humming a little. She has added yellow, white, red, and purple flowers, and bits of green leaves as well. It’s beautiful, but I liked it even better when it was just pink and blue.

“Kore?” I murmur.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

The forget-me-nots in her hair grow even thicker, forming into a crown. She smiles, but she doesn’t turn to look at me. “I love you, too.”

***

The flowers on the table give it a special air of festivity. This is a significant day, the first time we’re having breakfast together at my house. How stupid was I, that first morning, to not offer to cook for her? I wonder how things would be different now, if I hadn’t been so hesitant. 

Persephone dug out everything in the kitchen that might possibly go with pancakes and brought it all to the table. We're sitting with our chairs pushed together, creating tasty combinations and offering them to each other. So far my favorite mixture is honey, yogurt, and nuts, but cream cheese and jam is a close second. Persephone likes berries and whipped cream, and also cinnamon sugar. 

We eat way too much but there’s still quite a lot left over. Persephone has just created her masterpiece, a pancake rolled around whipped cream and raspberries and then drizzled with chocolate sauce. She’s feeding this to me when the doorbell rings.

My stomach clenches with anger. An unexpected visitor at midmorning on a Saturday? I know exactly who it is. This is my own damned fault for not checking my phone yet today. 

“I’m sorry, Kore. I’m pretty sure that this is my brothers. I’ll try to get rid of them.”

My brothers are used to pushing me around and I often let them, but this time I’m determined that they’re not going to get the better of me. Reluctantly I open the door. Sure enough, it’s them.

“What the hell took you so long?” carps Zeus, shouldering his way inside.

“This isn’t a good time--” I start.

“Yeah? You sick? It’s not like you to be dressed like that.” Poseidon pushes in, sailing past me. I’m still wearing the t-shirt and sweats I slept in.

“I’m not sick but this is  _ not _ a good time.” Why the hell can’t they get the message? Why the hell can’t they learn to  _ call first _ ?

They’re exchanging a look.

“Oh…” Zeus grins. “This isn’t a good time because  _ you’re not alone _ .”

Poseidon’s face splits in an expression of pure glee. “I gotta see  _ this _ !” he yells, and makes a break for the back of the house.

“You bastard, get back here--” I grab for him, but Zeus body-checks me and I trip and wind up on my ass somehow.

The two of them run off hooting like demented monkeys. I gather up the tattered remnants of my dignity, smooth my hair, and follow at a more restrained pace. Cerberus sticks his head out of the hallway and looks at me.

“Where were you when I needed you? Traitor.”

He gives me a baleful glare and retreats.

When I enter the dining room, the scene I’m presented with is very different from what I expected. Persephone added two place settings while I was gone, and my brothers are seated and listening attentively to her. She’s explaining the available choices for toppings and recommending some combinations while she serves pancakes from the platter. She doesn’t appear embarrassed or flustered or anything of the kind.

I sit down next to Persephone again and try to let her mood influence mine. She’s playing the gracious hostess and it’s a delightful picture. She’s chatting smoothly, engaging Poseidon by asking his opinion on water management techniques in Elysium. Zeus is having none of it, though. He grimly eats his pancakes, watching her, refusing to succumb to her charm.

As soon as there's a break in the conversation, Zeus starts in. “You are aware that because of you, I’ve had to let Helios out to pull the sun around in the Mortal Realm,” he complains. The look in his eye doesn’t bode well.

“Yes, I heard,” Persephone replies. “That’s a creative solution to the problem.”

Zeus is taken aback. He didn’t expect a compliment. Persephone smiles at him. It’s a bright, cheery smile but nevertheless I detect some hints of nervousness. I want to take her hand and reassure her, but she’s doing so well that I think I shouldn’t interfere.

“Creative?” Zeus snorts. “What choice did I have? I assure you letting a Titan roam around is not a popular move.”

“Oh, but surely people know how completely you have mastered the Titans. If not, maybe they need a reminder? I mean, isn’t it a sort of power move, letting your vanquished enemy resume his humble duties?” 

Zeus blinks with momentary surprise, but then he seems to consider the vision Persephone is offering. I wondered if she wasn’t spreading the flattery on a little thick, but I guess not.

“Hey!” Poseidon enthuses. “That’s a great idea. You could stress the whole mercy and benevolence routine.”

“While making a show of strength,” Persephone puts in.

I decide it’s my role to play the skeptic. “Mmm, that’d be a pretty ballsy way to play it,” I inject doubtfully.

Zeus looks a bit dreamy and far-away. It’s been a long time since he was hailed as a conqueror and I know it’s his favorite role.

“Well, maybe that could work,” he says, preening slightly.

Persephone offers more pancakes, which my brothers accept, Poseidon cheerfully and Zeus meditatively. I’m concerned about Zeus’s quietness, but maybe he’s still enjoying the picture of himself with his boot on the Titans’ collective neck. Poseidon chatters on about his boats and some kind of new fish he invented. 

I keep an eye on Persephone. She’s politely listening to my brother, and handing him the things he asks for, but I sense that she’s agitated after Zeus’s griping. I can’t blame her. When my brothers finish the last of the food, she takes her opportunity to escape.

“Will you excuse me, please?” she says. “I have a few things to get done.” She smiles pleasantly and rises. I briefly kiss her hand and receive a quick private smile in return before she heads toward the stairs. I hope she’s not planning to dress and leave; I wanted more time with her.

“So…” Poseidon says, grinning.

“So?” I know what he wants, and he can forget it.

“So you sealed that deal, huh? Worth the wait?”

I scowl. He’s honestly enthusiastic for me rather than lascivious, but there’s still no way I’m going to discuss private matters.

Zeus finally snaps out of his ego-induced fog. “Look, all of that is well and good, but we can’t have an Olympian being tortured. It gives people ideas. I want you to order the Furies to release Apollo.”

Oh, I am going to enjoy  _ this _ . “I can’t do that,” I tell him.

“What the actual fuck, man? You’re so far gone you’re willing to completely forget yourself?”

I shake my head. “The Furies don’t answer to me anymore. Do you remember the deal? Our contract has reached completion and they serve another.”

Zeus looks doubtful and annoyed. “Your deal? So their justice-thingy has come at last? Great. Who’s their boss now?”

I smile. “Persephone.”

Zeus stares at me, his expression sour. “Well, that’s just fucking wonderful.”

Poseidon jumps in, ever the peacemaker. “Whoa, really, the Avatar of Justice, that’s Persephone? That’s so cool!”

“ _ Archetype _ of Justice,” I correct. “Yes, so Alecto says.”

Zeus scoffs. “Can they even prove that this girl is their prophesied one? I mean, they’ve never been real clear on what they were waiting for.”

“What difference does it make if she is, or if the Furies just chose her?” I say. “They served me well for two thousand years, but they said from the start there was a limit. The time is now, case closed.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Zeus shakes his head. He gets up and starts wandering around the room, looking for something. “This girl is literally stealing some of your strongest servants.”

“She’s not just any girl, though, she’s special,” Poseidon chirps. I give him a grateful look for that, and hold my temper.

“Pfft. Right. Hey, where are you keeping your ashtrays now? And the cigarette box that used to be here?” Zeus asks. He doesn’t smoke much, the fact that he wants to now is a sign of his tension.

“I got rid of them when I quit smoking,” I tell him.

Zeus pounces right on this. “Oh yeah? Why’d you do  _ that _ ?”

“Hey, good for you! It’s a filthy habit.” Poor Poseidon. He keeps trying.

I don’t see any point in lying to Zeus. He’ll find out eventually and being blunt sometimes disarms him. “I quit because it bothers Persephone. She’s allergic.”

Zeus’s lip curls up and he shakes his head slightly. “I dunno, man, changing yourself for a woman? Where will it end?”

“Right, because my life before was so amazing and I should try to hang on to that?”

“Seriously, what’s next? You becoming vegetarian?” He’s pretending like he’s genuinely concerned. I don’t believe it, though. 

“That’s not the same thing. What I eat doesn’t affect Persephone, but my smoking does.”

“You just wait, she’s got her claws in you now.”

“Dude, let it go,” says Poseidon. “Hades gave up a disgusting habit for his girlfriend, what’s the big deal? Making small changes for your partner is totally reasonable.”

“I’m just saying, the girl is already pushy, you don’t want to let her walk all over you like the last one.”

“Persephone is not  _ pushy _ . She never said a damned thing about my smoking, and before you ask,  _ no _ , she didn’t try any passive-aggressive shit either.”

I get up and start stacking plates. To my surprise, Zeus takes the hint.

“Well, this has been a blast but I gotta go. See you two later.” He transfers directly, not even bothering to wait for my reply.

Poseidon helps clear the table, and I put the pans into the sink to soak. 

“Persephone did a fantastic job there, working Zeus. That was really impressive,” he says.

I grin helplessly. “It was, wasn’t it? She’s brilliant.”

He nods, only rolling his eyes a little. “Good for you, man. I’m thrilled that things are going well. She seems really nice, and I’ve never seen you this happy.”

I’m touched. “Thanks,” I say. “I don’t know why Zeus is still being such an ass about it.”

“Oh, well, I guess you hadn’t heard? He had to fire Thetis.”

“He  _ fired _ her? Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know the whole story, but apparently she really went over the top.”

I’m a bit surprised that Zeus finally took this step. Thetis has been a constant, chaotic influence in his life for quite a long time. I suppose with her out of the picture, there’s some hope that he and Hera can patch things up.

***

I run upstairs and discover Persephone on my bed, lying on her belly, kicking her feet in the air, looking at her phone. I’m ecstatic to find her like that, waiting patiently for my brothers to leave so she can spend more time with  _ me _ . I leap onto the bed and hug her. She drops her phone, rolls onto her side and squeezes me, and starts kissing me between giggles.

I’m eager to tell her how impressed I was with how she managed my cranky brother. “I’ve never seen anyone handle Zeus like that! Teach me your ways, O Mistress!”  
“Is that what I am? Your mistress?” Her tone is light and teasing, but I’m cold with the realization that I’ve probably crossed a line.

“If… that’s what you want?” I say, very uncertain. It’s  _ not _ what I want. I want Persephone to be a great deal more than my mistress. “I think we can do better, though.” I wait to see what she’ll say.

She purses her lips like she’s thinking. “ _ Girlfriend _ is okay with me.” She leans in and kisses me, softly at first and then building up more heat.

I kiss her back while I think about what she is to me. Calling Persephone my  _ girlfriend _ is way too casual. It makes her sound like someone I just hang out with, rather than what she really is: my beloved. My sweet darling little goddess, enchanting and irresistible. What would I rather call her? Perhaps  _ fiancée _ . It’s way too soon to be thinking like that, but I like the officialness of it. If I could call her that, everyone would understand how serious I am about her. 

When she pulls back, Persephone’s eyes are heavy-lidded with sensuous promise. I feel a deep stutter of arousal, just in response to her looking at me like that. She speaks again, her voice low and husky. “Maybe  _ paramour _ would do… or  _ lover _ .”

I feel my eyes open wide. “Kore--I am yours to do with as you please, you know that. But you don’t have to push yourself for my sake.”

She looks a little flustered. “I know. But I do want to try some new things.”

I nod. “That’s fine with me.” I wait for instructions.

“Do I have to tell you specifically what I want?” she asks, her flushed cheeks giving evidence of her excitement and nervousness.

“Not necessarily. But it would help if you could define some parameters.” She lowers her gaze while she thinks about that and I admire her lovely face: the wide brow and long eyelashes; the faint dusting of freckles over her graceful nose; the plump, teasing mouth that torments me. Her fingers are meditatively stroking my shoulder and collarbone.

I can't get over the fact that Persephone is here. She asked to spend the night, she slept in my arms, and she's still not tired of me. I find myself eager to cooperate with whatever she has in mind.

I've been lost in thought but I become aware that she's looking at me now, studying my face with a serious expression. I move so we're nose to nose, trying to make it clear without words that I'm listening.

"I think I'm not ready to take off any clothes yet," she says softly, her blush spreading and deepening.

I nod, accepting this. I didn’t expect it, anyway. She's moving quite a bit faster than I had thought she would, enough so that I’m a bit worried.

"I want--" she hesitates, taking a breath. "I want to make out and I want you to touch me," she says rapidly. "Okay?"

"Okay," I answer, and mold my lips to hers. I would prefer that she specify what kind of touching, but we can pause and figure that out as we go. I think that Persephone is a lot more comfortable doing things than talking about them.

I slowly pull her into my arms, sinking deeper into our kiss, her tongue stroking mine. We're both lying on our sides, and I brush my free hand along her back, across her shoulders, and down her arm. Her hands meanwhile are exploring my chest, stroking lightly and making me shiver.

I rise up on one elbow and Persephone responds to this by leaning away, slowly rolling onto her back. She’s lifting her chin and threading her fingers in my hair, tugging gently. I get the idea and nibble softly along her jaw, gradually moving towards her ear. Long before I get there, she’s panting and kneading my shoulders. I back off a little, not wanting to overload her sensitivity. “Too much?”

“No, don’t stop!”

I drop tender kisses on Persephone’s neck, each kiss earning an urgent little gasp from her. My free hand is cupping her head gently, supporting her and angling her for my exploration. Her hands are freely roaming, one on my back and one on my belly, tentatively pulling my shirt up. I’m keeping my hips pressed against the mattress, concealing my growing erection so as to not pressure or frighten her.

She tugs more firmly and I release her so she can pull my shirt over my head. I wait to see how she’ll react. She’s seen some of my chest and arms before, in Mortal Realm garb, but not like this. Her fingers lightly trace my scars. Her face shows only tenderness and interest, no disgust at all. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers.

I shake my head, unable to answer. She’s the beautiful one. “Yes, you are,” she says, answering my unspoken denial. She cups my cheek, then pulls me down, mostly on top of her, and kisses me: passionate, eager, completely unreserved. Her tongue meets mine, firm and inquisitive. She sucks on my lip and her arms are pulling me close, demanding more contact. 

I allow her to pull me forward, trying to keep my weight on my elbows, and melting into her hot, restless mouth. I have one hand on her head, fingers threaded in her silky, short hair. I bring up the other hand and grip her shoulder so as to adjust her position slightly, but she reacts with instantaneous frenzy. 

Persephone jerks her head back with a wordless, shrill cry. Her hands, that were previously caressing my chest and shoulders, are now pushing me away with frantic strength, nails digging in sharply. I pull back immediately, stunned.

"Kore? What's wrong?"

Her eyes are hugely dilated, and her hair has grown considerably, spilling over onto the pillows. She draws a shuddering breath and blinks several times.

"Oh, Hades, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not--are  _ you _ okay?" I'm not touching her, I've retreated well away.

"I think I panicked." She gulps down a few breaths. “I’m okay now.”

She slides over and hugs me, pressing her cheek to my shoulder, seeking comfort rather than passion. I embrace her cautiously, then more firmly when she relaxes.

"Better now?" I ask.

She nods. "I don’t know why this is so hard for me. You know I want you, don’t you?”

“I do know that, Kore,” I say into her hair. “But there’s no hurry. We have all the time there is.”

“I just  _ hate _ that this one thing that happened to me gets to dictate what I can and can’t do. I want to be in charge of my own life!”

“It won’t last forever, Sweetness. You’re very strong, you know?” I kiss her forehead. “I don’t want you to ever feel hurt or scared. So please, be gentle with yourself?”

Persephone meets my eyes. “I’m not scared. Not of  _ you _ , not ever.” She breathes slowly. “I just didn’t like feeling so boxed in. It was overwhelming.” 

I can understand that. Her reaction gave me a depressing picture of exactly what her previous experience must have been like. She hasn’t talked much about it, and I don’t want to bring it up. She’ll talk about it if and when she wants to.

I roll onto my back and Persephone moves with me, adjusting herself so she’s half sprawled on my chest, face to face. She strokes my hair and nuzzles against my cheek. I have both my arms around her, massaging her back. 

She brushes her lips over mine, so softly I can barely feel it. She pulls back and looks at me, then she does it again, a little firmer. She keeps doing that, her kisses growing more fervent, but then checking in. Finally, she fastens her mouth to mine in a deep kiss, her tongue probing, sucking a little on my lips. Her eyes are mostly closed; she keeps slitting them open just a tiny bit, to peek at me.

I think she’s pushing herself again. “Kore--”

“ _ No _ . I don’t want to stop. Please, Hades.” She’s still kissing me, and her hands start to wander down my bare chest and arms. I’m not sure if it’s better for her to stop now and try again another day, or to feel empowered by making her own decisions. My second-guessing her isn’t doing her any favors, I think. Or is that just my desire for her talking?

**Persephone:**

I lean over Hades and kiss him, concentrating all of my longing and my need into the sensation of my mouth sliding against his. I trace the muscles of his chest and brush my fingertips lightly along his fascinating, gorgeous scars.

His scent of smoke and cedar fills my brain, intoxicating me and confusing my senses. A hot rhythmic pulse starts up again, shaking my body. Hades’s mouth on mine is setting me on fire, but he’s still reticent, unwilling to be the cause of any more distress. His caution is sweet but it’s making me crazy.

I pull away just a little. “I need to feel your hands on me,” I say.

My words seem to ignite something in him. His eyes, normally so warm and gentle, are smoldering now and I shudder with the effort it takes to hold his gaze. My body understands what that look means. My heart pounds, my nipples contract to tingling points, and deep inside I feel a rush of wetness. The sudden intensity of my reaction is a little shocking and very exciting.

The way Hades is looking at me, I think he knows exactly what’s going on with me--and I don’t mind. I feel like I could tell him anything now and not be embarrassed or self-conscious. I sit up, and take his big hand, placing it between my breasts, holding it there with both of mine. I still haven’t looked away from his gaze.

Hades’s hot red eyes burn me, thrill and scour and goad me. I watch his eyes as he watches me, his hand still unmoving where I placed it, captured between my chest and hands. I can feel my own pulse pounding; surely he can feel my heart beating.

I squeeze his hand and nod, trying to tell him  _ yes. _ Trying to show him how much I want this. How much I want  _ him _ .

Slowly I lower my hands, leaving his in place. He doesn’t remove it. One finger twitches, then moves deliberately, tracing lightly along the scooped neck of my shirt. I hold my breath when he finally breaks his gaze, moving his focus to watch what his hand is doing.

Hades uses his thumb and forefinger to trace in parallel down the straps of my shirt, deeper into the valley between my breasts. He pulls my shirt downward a tiny bit, exposing just a fraction more of my skin. His gaze flicks upward for a moment, checking on me again. I don’t know what he sees but it widens his eyes before he looks down again.

Very slowly, trying not to disrupt this new and exciting activity, I lie down on my side facing Hades. I pull gently on his arm, encouraging him to roll to face me. I touch his chest the way he’s touching mine--first mimicking his gentle tracery exactly, then branching out. 

I trace his pectoral muscle all the way around, and then I cup it and rub my thumb over his dark, flat nipple. I’m amazed when it responds, visibly tightening.

I look up at Hades’s face and meet his scorching eyes again.

“Yes,” I murmur.

He doesn’t pretend to misunderstand me. His hand lifts from its position, rotates and then settles to cup my breast, gently hefting it, fingertips exploring the sensitive skin underneath, then circling around until the thumb rests just under the nipple.

I like how that feels, very much, and I want more. I take a deep breath and lean into his hand. He answers my movement with his own, capturing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently pinching and rolling it. I gasp. His other hand is moving into position, and in a few moments Hades is stroking and teasing both breasts. Both at the same time is even better. I rock under his hands, pushing against them, holding his shoulders for better leverage.

“Kore,” he rasps. I meet his eyes, and he’s so handsome, so full of love. I move closer and capture his mouth with mine. He slides his lower arm under my shoulders and around to my back. 

“I want  _ both _ your hands,” I tell him. 

“I know, greedy little goddess,” he smiles. “Trust me?”

“Okay.”

Hades pushes my shoulder gently so I’m reclining on my back again, and he’s lying on his side next to me. The arm under me is able to reach around and fondle one breast, and his other hand has more range of motion.

He’s not above me this time; there’s no weight on me at all. My arms are free and I have room to breathe. Hades watches me think this over.

“Comfortable?” he asks.

“Yes.” I turn my head towards him and offer my face for kissing, at the same time as I snake my arm around to the back of his neck, pulling him towards me.

Hades resists my pull, taking his time. He kisses my shoulder: open-mouthed sliding kisses that make me shiver. If he won’t give me what I crave I’ll take what I can. I kiss his forehead and temple, his nose and cheek, anything I can reach. 

He chuckles against my neck. “So impatient.”

He’s right, I  _ am _ impatient. The combination of his fingers lightly brushing my breasts, and his mouth nibbling and sucking on my neck is causing my breath to stutter and my skin to pucker with tingling sensitivity.

I’m  _ aching _ for more pressure, more touching. “ _ Please _ , Hades,” I beg.

I don’t know what it is about my voice that convinces him, but he raises his head and lunges, seizing my mouth with his own. I make a noise, leaning into the kiss, and feel his fingers on my nipples again, tweaking and tugging.

Electric jolts of sensation ricochet through my body and I moan. The hot pulsations centered at the joining of my thighs reach a new peak, distracting and tormenting me. I feel like my body is slowly melting, flowing like molten metal, molding into some new form. Hades’s tongue stokes the fire, languidly nudging my lips and tongue, enticing me to further heights of desire. He draws back again, smiling, nuzzling, denying me.

I take his free hand in mine and pull it downwards. He lets me, but stops when the heel of his hand rests on my lower abdomen, just above my pubic bone. Hades is much stronger than I am, no amount of tugging on his hand is going to move him. I raise my hips in frustration, but he doesn’t give me any more of the pressure I crave.

It gives me an idea, though. Holding tight to the back of his neck, seeking a deeper kiss, I lift my hips again and slide my lower half closer to him. I press up against his body and he hisses against my lips, and my mouth curves in gloating delight. 

I nestle my hip against Hades’s body until I can feel his heated flesh, rigid with the need that he’s been trying to conceal from me. I rub firmly against his hardness and feel a new surge of excitement, bringing with it a freshet of dampness and a deep aching urgency. “I  _ need _ you to touch me,” I pant. 

“Okay,” Hades says. His voice is sounding far less calm and coolly amused. He is just as eager as I am, but he’s a lot better at hiding it. I  _ grind _ my hip against him and he groans, deep in his throat. The hand on my lower abdomen twists around until his fingers point downwards, resting lightly on my mound. 

I whimper and lift my hips again and this time he gives me what I need, pressing down and in as I push back against his hand. I gasp as ripples of sensation radiate from my center outwards. I feel tingling delight in my nipples and my scalp and even the soles of my feet. I can feel my body building up to something tremendously huge, a much bigger release than I’ve ever known before.

I push against Hades again, his deep sounds of pleasure vibrating my tongue and lips. His kissing, sucking mouth, his stroking hands, the evidence of his lust for me, all combine to send me further along the path to the inevitable crescendo that awaits. I place my free hand down on his hand, pushing into my pelvis, demanding more. He understands immediately, his fingers moving in tight circles, pressing firmly inwards in response to my moans.

I gasp, the end is so close, I can almost feel it, my breasts feel cold suddenly, and my limbs too. I rock against Hades’s hard organ and suck on his tongue. He makes a sound I’ve never heard anyone make in my entire life, and his circling, stroking fingers press on the  _ exact right spot _ . My mind goes absolutely blank and my vision is black; everything I am is lost in a tidal wave of astonishing, overwhelming sensation. My whole body quivers and convulses. 

After several long moments I become aware that I can see again. I’m sweaty and panting, and a heavy, drugged feeling is weighing down on my limp body. I make an effort and focus on Hades. His eyes are half-shut, his face is darkly flushed, and he’s sweaty and panting, too. I grin. I feel triumphant. And sticky.

“Kore,” he murmurs, his scarlet eyes refocusing. “My sweet, brilliant, impatient, sexy  _ lover.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Red for providing, you should pardon the expression, the cherry on top of this particular sundae.


End file.
